


Love and Shepard's

by Zygarde22



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: A collection of one shots showing the first times of my favorite couples in Fire Emblem: Awakening, will be updated as inspiration hits me. All the couples are first generations I might make a new one for the other generation.





	1. Exalt and Queen (Chrom x Sumia)

**Author's Note:**

> So noticing that none of the couples I liked had any content or really much of anything I have taken it upon myself to change that with this one shot collection. I hope people like this and what not.

The sound of celebration could be heard loud and clear outside the small tent, soldiers drinking, singing, and having a great time. Though for one Pegasus Knight she didn’t feel like joining the festivities, not for lack of anything to celebrate; oh no on the contrary she of all wanted to celebrate the most, she looked at the ring that adorned her finger, the symbol of House Ylisse adorning it with all its splendor. Hugging her hand to her chest, she felt as if her heart could soar as high as her mount could, she a clumsy knight was going to be marrying the man of her dreams. It was hard to contemplate she worried that at any moment she’d awake, and it would all be a dream; a fleeting memory in the mind of a sleeping doe-eyed woman, but no this was real oh so very real.

            “I would have figured you’d be celebrating?” Sumia heard the sound of her beloved say as he opened the tent she was in and stepped in. Sumia sat up from her bedroll and turned to face Chrom who had a large smile on his face, she smiled in return and beckoned him to take a seat next to him.

            “I was too excited about well this to really want to do much of anything,” Sumia said still admiring the ring on her finger, “Its so hard to believe that this day has happened.” Sumia said in a rather shy tone, Chrom laughed at this and took ahold of her hand, intertwining his with hers making Sumia blush brightly.

            “Yeah, I’m still in disbelief that we’re engaged, my love.” Chrom said squeezing Sumia’s hand just a little bit tighter, the two turned to one another, looking at in each other’s eyes, and as if by gravity or some force that the two couldn’t quite understand, they were drawn to one another the slow pull of their bodies to wards one another. Their lips meeting for probably the second time, the first being when Chrom proposed to Sumia, though unlike that one which was rather chaste and quick this one was anything but that. This kiss was more…intimate, rawer, an expression of the two’s want and need for one another. Leaning into the kiss Sumia felt Chrom pull her down onto the bedroll so that he was above her as they made out. Switching from Sumia’s lips Chrom began to pepper kisses all down his fiancé’s neck.

            “Ch-Chrom! Stop!” Sumia giggled out in joy as she felt her beloved continue to kiss her neck. She felt Chrom stop for a moment much to her disappointment.

            “Do you want me to actually stop?” Chrom asked hoping he wasn’t pushing things too far for Sumia, the two of them were still somewhat inexperienced in regard to this kind of things.

            “No, keep going.” Sumia said giving Chrom a kiss on his lips as encouragement, Chrom continued kissing, Sumia, and as he continued to do so, he began to undress her, starting with her dress, he slid the garment gently off her shoulders until her upper torso was fully exposed. Almost instinctively Sumia moved her arms to cover her now naked breasts.

            “So-sorry, I’m just not used to others besides the other knights and female Shepard’s seeing me like this.” Sumia said embarrassed, she slowly began to remove her arms from around her breasts allowing Chrom to admire them for the first time ever. He leaned down and began to kiss her chest and then began to kiss her breasts one after the other, this caused Sumia to let out small purrs of pleasure as Chrom began to work his way in undoing the rest of her clothing. First her skirt, which he slid down with the rest of her dress, then the shorts she wore underneath. And so laying before him in all her beauty was his beloved naked and bare in front of him, and what probably seemed like many times Chrom was speechless.

            “By Naga you’re beautiful Sumia.” Chrom said as he admired his fiancé even more, Sumia let out an embarrassed giggle as she sat up. A pout was then spread across her face.

            “You know Chrom, it’s not fair that I’m the only one nude.” Sumia said as she began to undo Chrom’s armor, button after button on his shirt before his chest was bare and Sumia could admire the body of her love, the years of training showed in the way his body was shaped, and though he had several scars, then again so did she especially the first time she’d ever been struck by an arrow. Removing his pants and underclothes Sumia was left with her husband just as nude as she was. Smiling Sumia laid back down and with her finger beckoned Chrom to make love to her.

            “Come on my love, you’re queen is waiting.” Sumia said using her future title as queen to add to the want she had for Chrom to love her. Chrom nodded and crawled up to his fiancé his member hard with want for her, Sumia could feel it between her thighs as Chrom positioned himself to penetrate her.

            “Whatever you say my queen.” Chrom said as he full impaled Sumia with his cock, causing her to let out a gasp as she felt him enter her. The gasp turned even longer when he began to remove his cock from her to prepare for the next thrust.

            “You okay my dear?” Chrom asked making sure Sumia was comfortable, she nodded and he continued. His pace at first was slow, pumping in and out of Sumia at a steady rhythm. Each thrust into her drew out a gasp and a small moan of pleasure from Sumia, much to the delight of Chrom who loved hearing the new sounds that he made his love make when she felt him inside her. Speeding up his love making Chrom began to go faster and father, with each thrust making Sumia moan lauder and louder, hopefully she would not draw any unwanted attention to the tent, as it would be rather embarrassing explaining to the other members of their group what they were doing, especially his sister Lissa who would probably not let him live it down if the other Shepard’s found them having sex weeks before their wedding.

            “Chrom!” Sumia shouted as she felt herself go over the edge, she squeezed her arms and legs around Chroms body as she humped upwards trying to get even more pleasure from her fiancée, going limp for a moment Sumia was panting hard like she’d just went through one of Fredric or Sully’s combat drills, much to Chrom’s immense pleasure.

            “Are you okay?” Chrom asked Sumia kissed him and then pulled him into her so that he could finish inside of her. Seeing what his beloved wanted Chrom began to go faster getting closer to his own edge. Bringing his lips crashing down on Sumia’s, Chrom felt himself go over the edge, and soon rope after rope of hot seed flooded his love’s womb. Each one that entered Sumia causing her to gasp as the hot warmness of her lover’s seed entering her. Chrom rolled to the side of Sumia the two breathing hard and labored. Snuggling into each other’s arms not even really caring that they were sweaty, and covered in fluids from their lovemaking the couple fell asleep.

            The next morning Chrom was eating breakfast with his sister and her husband Stahl, he would be joined by Sumia but she was a bit sore from their lovemaking the night before and decided to sleep in.

            “So, how was the celebration last night?” Chrom asked idly enjoying some porridge, his sister let out a giggle and Chrom raised an eyebrow at this.

            “Oh, you should know, lover boy.” Lissa said a cheeky grin across her face.

            “Yeah, I thought Lissa was loud when we-” Stahl said absentmindedly until Lissa elbowed him in the chest to shut him up. She gave Stahl a dirty look at the fact he almost said aloud how loud she was during their own alone time together.

            “W-wait you two heard what me and Sumia were doing?” Chrom asked mortified at the thought of anyone let alone his sister hearing him. Lissa giggled again.

            “Yep, I think I remember Robin saying that he’d never heard Sumia scream that loud.” Lissa said making Chrom’s embarrassment even more paramount, part of him wanted to die and another part of him was somewhat proud that people hard how much his wife enjoyed their lovemaking.

            “Don’t worry, aside from us four no one else heard it.” Lissa said, Chrom let out a sigh of relief, then he then noticed that Lissa said four.

            “Who was the fourth person?” Chrom asked hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was.

            “Anna.” Lissa answered, and Chrom sunk in his seat, well even if no one else heard it, Anna would have talked about it to everyone in the camp by sundown. Hopefully this wouldn’t be too embarrassing for Sumia when she woke up later on that day.

            “Don’t worry, about it, Robin made sure he swore to not gossip about it.” Lissa said, a sigh of relief exited Chroms mouth. Later that day Sumia had finally come out of their tent, sitting under a small tree on the outskirts of the camp the two of them talked about their future together.

            “So, when we have a child what should we name them?” Sumia asked as she looked out at the field of flowers that lay before them, she was fashioning a few of them into a nice crown for her fiancé

            “Hmm, I never thought of names for any future children I might have.” Chrom said, He thought of the woman beside him and thought of a name that fit.

            “If we have a girl, I think we should name her Lucina.” Chrom said.

            “I think that’s a beautiful name.” Lucina said as she placed the crown on her beloved’s head, “I can’t wait until we’re husband and wife.” Sumia said as she laid her head on Chroms shoulder, Chrom smiled and held her tightly.

            “Me neither my love.” Chrom said, and just as the day appeared bright and full of possibilities, so did the future to the two seem bright. So long as they had each nothing would be too difficult for them to face.


	2. Experimentation( Lon'qu x Miriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is probably a poor chapter, but oh well I worked hard on it and I'm posting it anyway hopefully I can do better next chapter.

There was something to be said about embarrassment, how it seemed to work in humans an almost instinctive thing that made us cringe and recoil in fear at the idea of certain things, and this could be seen no clearer to Miriel than in the situation she found herself in at this very moment, sitting on a rather well groomed bed was her husband and the two of them were too embarrassed to finally consummate their marriage despite being married for little over a month. The Shepard’s had managed to find a town in their travels and decided to use it as a stop, and because of this Miriel  and Lon’qu decided to use this as an opportunity to finally become intimate as a married couple. 

Looking to her left she spied on her husband as he tried his best to get over the hurdle that was keeping them from becoming intimate. He was tall, dark haired and spoke with a voice that Miriel could only best describe as extremely deep. In most areas Miriel regarded Lon’qu as the perfect mate he was caring to a degree, had an innate sense of right and wrong, and could be relied to protect those around him it was part of why she married him initially, well that an because she was fascinated by his gynophobia to a degree.

“So…how should we start this?” Lon’qu asked finally working up the courage to ask her what they should do, Miriel thought for a moment, in preparation for this night she had read many books on the act of lovemaking, though she didn’t think that Cordelia or Sumia’s rather gaudy books were much help in that regard, too much flowery language and not enough explanation on the matter, and her books while good at explaining things were also no help. This seemed like one of those learn by experience kind of ordeals.

“I assume we began by kissing.” Miriel said in her usual deadpan voice, this did not give Lon’qu any reassurance as it took a lot of training and repeated tries and failures to get him to kiss her at their wedding, this was a completely different beast altogether, and he was not sure he was going to be able to do it, but he owed it to his wife to get over his hang-ups.

“R-right.” Lon’qu said as he psyched himself up fro this, he scooted closer to Miriel so that they were now nearly hip to hip, taking the deepest breath Miriel  had ever seen him take he brought his lips down upon hers. The two quickly parted mostly because Lon’qu was now as red as a beet, which was a strange sight to behold in Miriel’s mind, she’d have to catalog that for later study.

“Do you wish to try again?” Miriel asked in her most caring tone which still sounded dry as ever to Lon’qu sighing he nodded and the two tried kissing again, this time it felt more natural and less forced. Taking the initiative Lon’qu placed a hand on Miriel’s left cheek and stroked it as lovingly as he could, this one of the things that he’d managed get over with her being able to touch her in an intimate way was no problem well, intimate in the most chaste ways ever; hand holding, check touching hugging, etc. Still it was a step in the right direction for him and him getting over his phobia.

As they continued to kiss Miriel seeing how well things were going for their first time saw an opportunity to take things a step further Using her hand she grabbed Lon’qu’s free hand and brought it to one of her breasts, this touch caused both of them to jump slightly Lon’qu from the sudden feeling of his wife’s chest and Miriel from the sensation of having someone other than herself handle her breasts.

“Do you wish to stop?” Miriel asked, Lon’qu’s hand still on her breasts, he took a deep breath and replied with a sharp and quick no and continued to message her breasts through her robes.

Gathering all his nerves something that seemed strange to him considering he fought brigands and soldiers on a near daily basis with no trouble, but having sex with his wife was the biggest challenge to him, Lon’qu began to undo Miriel’s mage robes starting with the two straps across her chest, after undoing them he then worked on the buttons of her undershirt. Her modest bust now free of it’s cloth confines Lon’qu began to message and work on his wife’s breasts, his form had much to be desired in Miriel’s opinion, being slightly rougher than she would like him to be.

“Please try to be more gentile dear.” Miriel said as she took a hold of Lon’qu’s hand and slowed down his pace a bit. Nodding Lon’qu tried his best to be gentle with this, something he was never used to his life wasn’t one of gentleness.

“This…is a weird feeling.” Lon’qu said not sure how to feel about the fact that he was enjoying this, “To be close to someone like this again.” He said, thinking of the cause of his problems from so many years ago.

“Yes, I can imagine the trauma you had to deal with could make intimacy difficult.” Miriel said in her normal clinical tone. To any other person this would probably turn them off from Miriel, but Lon’qu was used to his wife’s eccentrics that it simply became endearing to him.

“Do you want me to go further?” Lon’qu asked now wanting to take the lead in their lovemaking. Nodding Lon’qu continued to undress Miriel further, removing her pants leaving her only in her underwear. Taking another deep breath, he began to strip himself.

“Allow me.” Miriel said as she began to help Lon’qu take off his clothes. The two were now naked or nearly naked. Pulling Lon’qu into another kiss Miriel took the initiative to start the lovemaking proper, pushing Lon’qu on his back and straddling him. She could feel his member was hard already which was good.

“Hmm, it seems my methods have had their intended effect.” Miriel said as she grinded her still clothed pussy against Lon’qu’s cock causing him to buck up against her due to the sensation which in turn made her let out a small groan. Pulling her panties aside Miriel counted to three to herself and then with one quick motion slowly began to slide her husbands cock insider her. Once she reached the hilt of his cock, its hardness pressing up against her insides she slowly lifted herself up and the slammed herself down again.

“Hmm, this is a new feeling, not an unwelcome one, wouldn’t you agree Lon’qu?” Miriel asked as she continued to ride her husband, who only let out a small grunt of approval as he grabbed his wife’s hips as if on instinct, this combined with him bucking his hips upwards.

Huffing hard and fast Lon’qu could feel himself nearly reach his limit, gripping Miriel’s hips tighter Lon’qu brought her closer to him as he let out a long grunt and began to flood her with his seed. Miriel gasped at the sudden sensation, it was warm in a way and she couldn’t help but feel a bit light headed at the idea of Lon’qu doing this to her again, or the idea of this leading to them having a child, further study and experimentation would be necessary she felt.

Removing herself from her husband’s member Miriel was surprised at how much of his seed was inside her, this would also require more experimentation. Laying down besides him the two were panting heavily.

“Give me a few seconds and we can go again, if you’d like.” Lon’qu said rather out of character in this regard, but Miriel was not that surprised as she wanted to do further experimentation that night, and to see where their limit truly was. Several hours later and many copulation's later the two had fallen asleep, the next morning when they were marching alongside the other Shepard’s tired and a bit sore some of them gave them rather knowing looks.  

 


End file.
